Beauties and The Fools
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: A collab written by KyroxIsxSmexy and Miss E Charlotte. Emma, Rissa, and Becca have formed an Anti-Klaus team, and the boys want in. Follow their story as they torture Klaus, and find love and heartbreak along the way
1. Team AntiKlaus

So Miss E Charlotte and I have decided to start a collab to do in our spare time while we're in between chapters for our own stories. I hope you all get a laugh out of it like we have with writing it. We do not own anything in this story, besides our own ocs, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

$%^%$%^$%^$^$%%

Marissa was sitting in the over sized chair with her legs hanging over the arm of the chair as she flipped through the channels on the tv, trying to find something to watch when she heard a knock at the front door. "Who is it?" Marissa called out, to lazy to get up.

"It's Becca."

"Come in." Marissa yelled.

"Hey, what's up?" Becca asked, as she walked inside the house and into the living room.

"Trying to find something to watch." Marissa answered, as she continued to flip through the channels then added, "I can't believe we have all of these channels and still nothing good to watch."

"I know what you mean." Becca said, as she sat down on the couch.

"So what are you up to?" Marissa asked, as she sat up in the chair and sat the remote down on the coffee table.

"Nothing, being bored." Becca said, then added,"Mom is out of town, Tyler is out doing who knows what, Jeremy is busy, so I thought I would pay my favorite twins a visit."

"Well I'm glad you did." Marissa said smiling.

"Speaking of which, where is your other half?" Becca asked confused, when she didn't see Emma in the room.

"Follow me."

Marissa said out to her, as she stood up from the chair and headed toward Emma's bedroom. Marissa pushed the bedroom door opened and tried not to laugh when she saw her twin pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself. "What is she doing?" Becca whispered to Marissa. "Just listen." Marissa said, as she held up a finger, telling Becca to be quiet.

"Must destroy Klaus... must destroy Klaus... how do I destroy Klaus..." Emma mumbled to herself, as she continued to pace across the floor. "Oh, I should have known." Becca said, then added,"she does have the 'destroy Klaus' face going on."

"Yes she does." Marissa said laughing.

"Would you two hush, I'm trying concentration here." Emma said to the two girls, spying on her.

"So what did Klaus do this time?" Becca asked.

"What didn't he do?" Emma snapped.

"He hit on Caroline again." Marissa answered.

"I am so sick of that vampy mutt hitting on our sister." Emma said angrily, then added, "he must be destroyed"

"Well you don't want to hurt him right? Just embarrass him?" Becca asked.

"Look Becks, I know you and the jerk face are kinda friends, but he's not a nice guy. He's a hybrid, a bad bad hybrid." Emma said.

"I was just thinking we could prank him." Becca suggested.

"I like that idea." Marissa added.

"Ok well, what's the prank?" Emma asked.

"That I don't know, but I do have a good idea." Becca said smiling.

"What?" The twins asked together.

"Grab your pajamas, all the junk food you can find then meet me at my house." Becca said, then added,"we're going to have a 'we hate Klaus' slumber party."

#%$#%$#%$#

Thunder broke the silence through out the Lockwood manor. The sleep over had started out amazing. The two had calmed Emma down by giving her a surprisingly good looking pizza delivery guy to see. Seeing as it was storming, they had decided to watch one of Becca's brother's old horror movies, which had been a big mistake, seeing as they all were terrified of horror movies usually. They had gotten themselves ready in the living room with bowls of ice cream and a giant bowl of popcorn to share.

The only problem with their plans?

The power went out just as the movie got extremely scary for them. Now they had a problem with it being pitch black, in a huge house where every vampire in town was basically invited into, all alone since Carol had a meeting out of town for the night and Tyler was currently over Matt's helping him with something. The twins were panicking, so Becca saw it as her duty to stay calm, even if she was just as frightened as they were. "Guys, we're Team Anti-Klaus, we aren't afraid of a little thunder. My mom keeps some flash lights by the front door. Come on." Becca whispered out to them as she pulled them up to their feet with her.

The twins shared a frightened look before taking a deep breath and nodding before looking back at their friend with a determined look on each of their faces. "Team Anti-Klaus all the way, bitches!" Emma shouted out happily as she did a fist pump into the air. Rissa and Becca hurried to shush their friend as they forced her arm back down to her side. "Right, inside voice." She said out softer this time. "Team Anti-Klaus all the way, bitches," She said out in a mocking whisper. The other two rolled their eyes and pulled her along behind them.

Rissa never noticed how big Becca's house was before now. She had always seen it as this big place with a million year old things hanging around. Now looking at all of those 'million year old things' in the dark? It was creeper then the movie they were watching only a few minutes ago. She officially felt bad for Becca. She actually had to sleep in this place at night. Her thoughts were only intensified as thunder and lightning broke the silence. The door of something crashing just a head of them all made them scream. "Becca?" Rissa squeaked out as her and Emma both grabbed onto one of the brunette's arms since they were on either side of her.

"Yeah, Rissa?"

"You are officially allowed to stay at our place any time you want. How you've slept in this horror house this long, is beyond me." She told her friend. Becca would have laughed if the sound of something banging open hadn't caught her attention. The three of them rounded the corner and walked closer to the front door. They all froze at the sight before them. The door was left wide open and the plant that had been on the table beside the door was now on the ground in pieces and spilled all over the floor.

"Boo,"

The three girls jumped around at the sound of the ghost of a whisper behind them. A screamed left their lips as they saw a figure in the shadows. They were stuck in fear as they clung onto the other and continued to scream out. The figure took a step forward toward them and Emma was the first one to move. She grabbed onto the vase of flowers on the table beside them and whipped it at the man with all that she has in her.

$^%$%^$%^

The three girls gasped in surprise, when the dark figure caught the vase of flowers then tossed it onto the floor, shattering it into a million of pieces. "Oh God, what do we do?" Rissa whispered, to her twin Emma and friend Becca. Without a second thought, Emma lashed out with her foot and kicked the man in between the legs, she might not have been strong enough to take down a vampire, but no man, human or vampire, could handle being kicked in his most private area. "Thank God, Caroline made us take that self defense class last summer." Emma said, as the man groaned in pain and held himself.

"Let's go." Becca called out to them, as she grabbed the twin's arms and made a mad dash for the front door. Becca swung the door open, then screamed out loud when two more men were standing on the porch in black jackets with hoodies covering their faces. "What do you want with us?" Becca screamed at them, as Emma and Rissa grabbed onto her arms in fear.

"Whoa, whoa, Becks, calm down, it's just me." They heard a familiar voice say, as he removed the hood from his head. All the girls breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was Tyler. Becca rushed forward to throw her arms around her brother and hugged him tight. "What's going on?" Jeremy, who was standing beside Tyler, asked, as he too removed the rain-soaked hoodie from his head.

"The power went out, then we saw a man, Emma threw a vase at him and kicked him, then we ran like hell." Rissa explained in one breath.

"A man? What man?" Tyler asked angrily, as he walked into the house ready to fight whoever was inside.

"That one, right there." Becca said, as she pointed to the spot they had saw him in, only now the spot was empty. "No, no, no, he was there. He was right there." Emma yelled, as she walked over to the spot. Suddenly someone appeared behind Emma and wrapped their arms around his waist before whispering in her ear,"hello Love." Emma quickly turned around in fear, that quickly turned into angry when she saw it was Kol.

She punched him in the shoulder then called out," you stupid jerk face, you scared the crap out of us." She snapped at him as she hit his shoulder again. As Kol laughed, Rissa spoke up and asked, "what are you even doing here Kol?" She asked him.

"It's storming out and I couldn't pass up a chance to scare my favorite humans." Kol answered with a smirk on his face.

"And what are you two doing here? Not that I'm not glad, but I thought you were hanging out with Matt." Becca asked her brother.

"I was, but when it started storming, I wanted to come check on you but I didn't know you were having a girly party." Tyler said smiling.

"Well we were having a girly party, until all your jerks ruined it." Emma called out, as she turned around and hit Kol in the shoulder again.

$^$%%$$%#$

They had all moved into the living room. Tyler had gone to find candles and flash lights with Becca. Jeremy and Rissa were trying to start the fire while Emma kept Kol away from anything expensive. The two by the fire glanced back at the two bickering about why he couldn't just hold one of the pictures. They chuckled as the returned their attention to the fire they were trying to start up. "Those two will never get along." Jeremy said to her as he shook his head.

Rissa then glanced back at her twin and her original friend. Damon had always loved to call them Barbie and Ken since you could never find one without the other, no matter how hard they tried to stay away from the other. She giggled as she saw Emma slap Kol's arm when he tried to reach for one of the pictures hanging up. "You clearly need your eyes checked, Jere." She told him as she turned back to the fire and poked at it with one of the fire pokers.

Becca and Tyler didn't get back until the two fully had the fire going and roaring to life with the welcomed heat. Jeremy joined Becca on the love seat, the two instantly falling into their own world as Rissa found her own seat across from them on the couch. She tried her best not to openly watch them, but it was hard with them being all lovey and dovey with the other. "Makes me want to puke sometimes when they do that." She jumped at the sound of Tyler's voice as he plopped down beside her on the couch. "All that lovey stuff, you know? It reminds me why I broke it off with your sister. Too much love too fast. What about you?" He asked her.

She tried to hide her blush as she looked away from her. She didn't know what to say to him, but she liked him just as much as Jeremy seemed to like Becca, and she was happy for them. She was, but she was now hurt upon hearing that Tyler was against all couplely things. Him and Caroline hadn't clicked as a couple, they had as close friends, but it hadn't worked as more then that for them. Which she, herself, wasn't that broken up about. "Uh, um, yeah. I guess so." She mumbled out to him.

He gave her a puzzled look, not knowing why she seemed to close off from him when she said that. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she was saved by the sound of glass breaking behind them. The four all turned to find that Kol had dropped one of the pictures. "See! I told you that you would break it, Kol! This is why you're not in the Anti-Klaus team! You break too many things!" Emma shouted as him as she slapped his arm again. The four on the couch just shared a knowing look and laughed at the confused other two across the room

#$^$^%$%^

"What is this 'Anti-Klaus team' I keep hearing about?" Tyler asked, as he stood up from the couch.

"Emma is tired of Klaus coming onto our sister, so she wants to screw with him." Rissa answered for her twin. "He needs to pay." Emma said, as she punched her hand against her other hand to get the message across.

"Got a good plan in mind?" Tyler asked.

"You should mess with his car, Nik loves his car." Kol suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Emma said smiling at Kol.

"But what could we do to his car?" Becca asked.

"Smoke bombs." Jeremy called out.

"What?" Becca asked, as she looked over at him.

"We can put smoke bombs in his car." Jeremy explained.

"I like it." Emma said.

"Ty, do you have any smoke bombs?" Becca asked.

"You know, I do." Tyler said smiling.

"I can't believe we are really doing this." Rissa said laughing.

"Get ready everyone, tomorrow Team Anti-Klaus strikes." Emma said with a devilish smile on her face. Tomorrow would surely be an interesting day, for the six of them at least.


	2. Plan Success?

We do not own anything in this collab besides our oc's, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2

!%$456$%^&

Early the next morning, Emma, Rissa, Becca, Jeremy and Tyler were hiding behind some bushes near the Mikaelson's mansion as they waited for the right time to strike against Klaus. "Tell me why we had to do this early again?" Rissa complained, as she glanced at her cellphone and saw it was just after six in the morning.

"Kol said this would be the best time to do the prank." Emma answered.

"So you're listening to Kol now?" Rissa asked with a laugh.

"Where is Kol anyway?" Becca asked the twins.

"I dunno, he said he would meet us out here." Emma answered.

"He better show or I'll be pissed." Rissa said, then added,"I really could have been sleeping right about now." Emma rolled her eyes then whispered,"you only want to sleep so you can dream about your secret crush." "Shh!." Rissa whispered, as she cut her eyes to Tyler, but luckily he wasn't paying attention to the girls, instead he was talking to Jeremy. Rissa breath a sigh of relief when she realized he didn't overhear her twin's comment.

"Secret crush? Who's your secret crush? You never told me you had a crush on someone." Becca whispered, as she stepped in between the twins to hear better.

"Don't you dare say a word." Rissa said, as she shot her twin a look when Emma opened her mouth to answer.

"Hey, how come you won't tell me?" Becca asked a little hurt, she had thought she and Rissa were best friends who shared everything.

"I'll tell you later Becks, but now is not a good time." Rissa said, as she glanced at Tyler again from the corner of her eye.

"Promise?" Becca asked.

"Promise." Rissa said smiling.

"If you giggly girls don't keep it down, you're going to blow your cover." Kol said, as he sneak up behind then, then added,"I heard you all the way inside the house and if I heard you, chances are Nik could have too."

"Sorry." The three girls whispered. "So are we ready to do this?" Becca asked, as she looked at the twins and Kol. "Oh I am so ready." Emma answered, as she rubbed her hands together with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "Jeremy, Tyler, get over here." Becca whispered, as she looked over at her boyfriend and brother.

"We ready?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah." Becca answered, then looked at her brother and asked,"did you bring the smoke bombs?"

"Yep, right here." Tyler answered, as he handed her a small brown paper bag. Becca handed the bag to Emma then said,"here, you know what to do."

#$$%^$%

The group didn't waste tome in getting in place for their plan. It was simple really. Becca would distract Klaus with the help from her brother. Jeremy and Rissa would keep watch while Emma and Kol plant the smoke bombs. Emma wasn't sure why she was paired with Kol, seeing as he didn't even know how to use a cell phone, much less a smoke bomb.

They had to be quick, they knew that Becca and Tyler couldn't keep Klaus occupied for long. He would catch on quick since Becca wasn't the best at lying, much less distracting someone. Emma was tapping her foot impatiently while Kol hooked everything up how Tyler had took him too. "Cool it, love. You're more annoying now then you are when you speak." Kol snapped at her as he worked on the wires.

Emma simply rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. She tapped her foot for another minute before she decided that he was taking too long. "Urgh, you take too long. Move over." She told him as she slid down and moved down to where he was. He looked up at her with an annoyed expression. She simply just stuck her tongue out at him as she slapped his hands away to get a look at it. She stared at it for a moment in confusion. These weren't smoke bombs.

Her eyes widened when she realized what they were. She looked up at Kol, only to see him getting ready to lite it up. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but it was too late, he had lit them up. "You idiot!" She screamed as she just up and scrambled out of the Kol. He followed after her out of curiosity. She hurried over to the other side of the car, groan out in annoyance when she saw him not moving, and grabbed his hand. She dragged him over to Rissa and Jeremy just before the car blew up.

The four all covered their heads as the fire works went off, sending all different car parts in different directions. Over at the house, Klaus, Becca, and Tyler all came running out to see the fire works going off. Becca turned on her brother with confusion. "Those are fire works, Tyler! Not smoke bombs, fire works!" She shouted at her brother. Klaus spotted the rest of the group, his own brother included, and zipped over to him.

Kol didn't flinch as Klaus appeared in front of him, but the twins and Jeremy did. Even with their sister being a vampire, and basically all of his friends, they still weren't use to their speed. Klaus was clearly not happy. "What happened?" He snarled at his brother, his eyes then flickering over the group, who were still confused on that as well.

"It just exploded into all different colors." Rissa said out amazed. Jeremy beside her just nodded his head in agreement. Emma on the other hand, was already over her shock. "And it was awesome! Classic even!" She said out in excitement. She raised her hand up towards them for a high five, but it was only Kol who seemed return the jester. Score one to team Anti-Klaus, score zero to Klaus.

#%$%$$%

"I don't care how many curse words Klaus yelled at us, that was so awesome." Emma said excitedly, hours later as she, Rissa and Kol walked into the grill to grab lunch and shoot some pool. After accidentally blowing up Klaus's car, he yelled and cursed at his brother and the younger teens for a couple of hours until they promised not to do anything like that again, for which Emma had her fingers crossed when she promised, she had no plans of leaving Klaus alone anytime soon.

"I will never forget the look on Nik's face." Kol said, as he held up a hand, waiting for one of the twins to give him a high-five. Rissa laughed but ignored his hand, as she sat down in one of the many booths inside the restaurant, Emma rolled her eyes and finally hit Kol's hand with hers before she sat down beside her twin. "So how should we mess with Nik next?" Kol asked, as he sat across from the girls.

"Guys, we promised Klaus we wouldn't do another prank." Rissa said, as she looked at the two scheming friends.

"Like I would actually promise Klaus anything, plus I totally had my fingers crossed." Emma said laughing.

"As did I." Kol said, laughing with Emma.

"You two have been spending to much time together." Rissa said laughing at them. Before Emma or Kol could say anything, Damon walked over to their booth smiling at the twins as he said,"well well if it isn't the wonder twins and a original pest having lunch together. I wish I had a camera to capture this special moment."

"Hey Damon." The twins said together as Kol shot him a dirty look. It was no secret that Damon and Kol didn't like each other, they just tolerated each other until Damon could find a way to kill him and the rest of his family.

"You want to join us Damon?" Rissa asked Damon.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer thing 1, I'm working on a big plan and don't have time to play nice with the enemy." Damon answered.

"Still trying to destroy me and my family I see." Kol said to Damon.

"You know it." Damon said with a smirk.

"Good luck with that, mate." Kol said with a smirk of his own.

"Well I'll see you later, thing 1 and thing 2." Damon said to the twins.

"Wait, why is she thing 1?" Emma asked Damon, as she pointed to her sister.

"Cause she spoke first." Damon answered matter-of-fact, like it made all the sense in the world.

"Plus I am older." Rissa said to her twin.

"That too." Damon added.

"But only by like 5 and a half minutes." Emma argued.

"Don't worry love, you're number 1 to me." Kol said to Emma, as he reached across the table to grab her hand and winked at her.

"Oh shut up Kol, no one asked you." Emma snapped, as she slapped his hand then pushed it away from her.

"You'll give in to me one day." Kol said with a smile.

"Don't hold your breath." Emma mumbled, causing Rissa to laugh at the thought of a vampire holding their breath.

"Well I'll leave you bickering teens alone." Damon said, as he walked away.

Once the three were alone, Emma looked at Kol and said,"go find us a pool table, I need to speak to my sister for a second."

"Only if you wrap your arms around me and show me how to play." Kol said smiling, as he stood up from the table.

"Fine, I'll show you how to play, but I'm not touching you." Emma said, then added,"I swear Kol sometimes you're like a big child."

"Maybe you need to discipline me then." Kol said with another wink.

"Just get out of here Kol." Emma said, as she pushed him away from the table.

When they were alone, Emma turned to Rissa and asked,"why didn't you ever tell Becca about your crush? She seemed really hurt."

"I know and I feel so bad about that, but how do I tell her the guy I'm crushing on, is her big brother?" Rissa asked.

"You just tell her." Emma said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"I can't just tell her, she'll probably freak out and end up hating me." Rissa said.

"No she won't, this is Becca we're talking about. She is the nicest girl I know, she couldn't hate anyone if she tried." Emma said, then added,"plus she might even help you."

"She's not going to help hook me up with her brother." Rissa said.

"How did you know? Like I said this is Becca. Besides she is our best friend, she would love to see us happy and Tyler makes you happy." Emma said, then added,"so just tell her."

"Alright, fine, I will." Rissa said with a sigh, she knew her twin was right but she was just worried about Becca's reaction.

"Ok enough of that, let's go beat Kol's butt in pool, ok?" Emma said, as she stood up from the table.

"Alright, let's go." Rissa said smiling, as she too stood up from the table before they both made their way toward a pool table that Kol was standing near.

#$%$%#%^

Rissa left Kol and Emma to their pool game and remained at the table and settled for just watching the two play their game. She shook her head and laughed when she saw Kol trying to get Emma to 'properly' show him how to play pool, but every time he got too close to her she would poke him with her pool stick and push him back. "What are those two doing now?" A voice said out as the took the seat across from her.

She looked back to see that it was Becca who was sitting beside her now. Seeing her friend now reminded her that she had promised to tell her who she was crushing on. She was hoping that she would forget though. "Oh, uh, hey,Becks." She greeted her friend. "Kol's trying to get Ems to teach him how to play pool." She explained to her.

Becca shook her head and laughed as they watched the two continue to try and play. They both burst out laughing when they see Kol try to show Emma a move, only for her to 'accidentally' jab him with the pool stick with a smug look on her face upon seeing him double over in pain. "He just doesn't learn." Becca said as she shook her head. "So, this crush of yours that is so top secret. Who is it?" She then asked her, knowing fully well that she had caught her friend off guard.

Rissa opened her mouth to just spit it out and tell her when something caught her eye. Tyler had just walked inside the Grill! "Uh, um, ah, oh," She stuttered out as her eyes locked nervously on Tyler, who was joining Kol and Emma at the pool table. Becca followed her friend's eye sight until it landed on her brother. Her eyes widened when she realized why Rissa was so nervous. Rissa noticed her friend's expression and saw that she figured it out on her own. "Becca," She started to say.

"Oh,"

"Becca, please,"

"My,"

"Please don't be mad."

"God! This is awesome! You like him! Him!"

Rissa slapped her hand over Becca's mouth when she realized that everyone was looking at them now, Tyler included. "Yea, i like him, but he doesn't know, Becca, and I'd like to keep it that way if I can please."" She whispered to her friend as she let her go and sat back down in her seat. Becca nodded her head, even though her fingers were crossed behind her back. She had a plan.


	3. Set Ups and Flirting

Later that evening, Rissa was driving toward the Lockwood mansion after getting a cryptic text message from Becca that said _'come to the house now, we need to talk'. _Rissa could only think of one reason she needed to talk, Tyler. Rissa figured after Becca thought about the fact that she had a crush on her brother, she was now pissed at her, she just hoped she could get her best friend to forgive her.

A few mintues later, she parked her car in the driveway and exited the car then made her way to the front door. She pressed the door bell then waited for Becca to answer, but when the door opened she was surprised to see Tyler standing in front of her. "Hey baby Forbes, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked with a suprised yet happy look on his face.

"I-I'm.. um.. suppose to be meeting Becca." Rissa stuttered, then added,"she sent me a text to meet her here."

"That's funny, cause she just left but she told me to stay here cause she had a package being delivered." Tyler answered with a confused expression on his face.

"Really?" Rissa asked surprised, _'what are you up to Becca?' _She thought to herself.

"Maybe you got the time wrong?" Tyler suggested, then added,"you're welcome to come inside to wait if you want, I was about to order a pizza if you wanted to join me."

"You sure? I mean you don't have other plans or a.. um... date?" Rissa asked, she was secretly hoping he would say 'no'.

"Nah, I'm flying single at the moment." Tyler answered, as he shot her a grin.

"Ok, but only if you're sure." Rissa said.

"I'm sure, now get in here." Tyler said, as he lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the house.

"You want to go watch a movie or something?" Tyler asked, as he pointed to the living room.

"Sure." Rissa said, then added,"let me just send my sister a quick text and I'll be there."

"Ok." Tyler said, as he walked into the living room, leaving her alone in the foyer. After Tyler was gone, Rissa grabbed her cellphone out of her purse and quickly sent her sister a text, asking her if she had seen Becca or if she they had been plotting against her. Emma quickly wrote back and said,_'no haven't seen Becca, why? What's going on'_ Rissa wrote back and told her about Becca's text then getting to the house but only Tyler was there. _'You naughty girl, are you going to jump him?'_ Emma wrote back.

Rissa giggled then wrote back,_'no, we're going to watch a movie.'_

_'What are you waiting for then? Stop talking to me and go be with your crush, unless you need pointers.' _Emma wrote.

'The only thing you know how to do is turn a guy down, don't believe me, ask Kol.' Rissa wrote back.

'Trust me he deserves everything I do to him. Now go be with your man, but I want details later' Emma said, ending the conversation. Rissa placed her phone back into her purse then walked into the living room where Tyler was already sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand ready to start the movie.

"Hey, you like horror movies right?" Tyler asked, as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, love them." Rissa lied as she sat down in a chair beside the couch, the truth was she hated horror movies and usually had to sleep with Emma afterwards because of nightmares, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She had her first chance to hang with him alone and she wasn't going to ruin it.

"What are you doing way over there?" Tyler asked, then he patted the sit beside him then added,"come over here so you can see better."

"Ok." Rissa mumbled, as she stood up and walked over to the couch. She tried to control her emotions as she sat down beside started the movie then sat the remote down on the coffee table and laid his arm beside hers on the couch, causing her heart to race at the contact. They watched in silence for a few minutes until Tyler cleared his throat and asked,"so earlier at the grill, what were you and Becca talking about?"

"Just girl talk." Rissa answered, the last thing she was going to do was tell him the truth.

"I heard her say something about you having a crush, who's the lucky guy?" Tyler asked a little harshly then he meant, although he wasn't sure why it bothered him that she had a crush on someone.

"Noone you know." Rissa lied.

"Don't tell me it's one of those jerk originals, I know the Forbes girls have a habit of liking them." Tyler said, then added,"wait, is that why you don't want to say, cause it's Klaus or Kol."

"What? No." Rissa said, then added without thinking,"the thing I need to do is go after one of my sister's guys again."

"Again?" Tyler asked,"so the guy is a guy that dated one of your sisters?"

"No." Rissa lied again, then she pointed to the tv and said,"wow, this movie is really good." Tyler glanced over at her as he tried to racked his brain on who her crush was, although he still wasn't sure why he even cared to find out. He was suddenly taken by surprise when she screamed and buried her head in his shoulder when the killer appeared on tv and scared her. Tyler chuckled as Rissa cried out,"turn it off, turn it off."

He leaned forward and grabbed the remote to turn the movie off before saying with a laugh,"ok it's off, you can look now." Rissa lifted her head and looked at him then said,"thanks."

"No problem." Tyler said back, as he looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat, which surprised him, that had never happened to him. Tyler and Rissa continued to stare at each other, until the door bell rang through out the house

#$%%^$%^

Emma looked down at her phone in with a big grin again. Her twin was finally going to get her move with Tyler, but one thing did confuse her. Where was Becca, and why hadn't she involved her in this scheme of hers? When did she even leave? When did Rissa and Tyler leave? How long had been playing pool with Kol? How did she miss all of that? The sound of Kol's laughter caught her attention. She rolled her eyes at him _'that's why I missed so much.'_ She thought to herself. "Is Becca with me?" She reread her sister's text out loud again. She glanced around the pub really quick to see if she just missed her friend, but shook her head when she saw that she didn't. "Before you go smooch your crush over there, is Becks missing? Did big bad Klaus aduct her for blowing up his car?" She asked herself as she texted her twin back.

She laughed at her own humor and shook her head. She was just too funny some times. She didn't even know where she came up with this stuff some times. It just came to her out of no where, not that she minded much. "What do you mean aducted by Klaus?" Emma turned to find Jeremy standing behind her now. When did he get here? Was she talking out loud again? Rissa told her to stop doing that. "Speaking of Becca, have you seen her? Or Rissa? I need to talk to one of them about our history project." He asked her.

Emma didnt know what to tell him. She felt her phone vibrate and motioned for Jeremy to hold on a minute as she looked down at her cell. It was a text from her twin. 'No clue. She set us up. G2G watching movie.' It read. A smirk appeared on her lips as she realized that Becca had set up her twin and her own brother. Jeremy cleared his throat to get her attention back. She looked up, suddenly remembering him being there. "Oh, uh, I haven't seen Becca since the whole car blowing up incident earlier. Rissa at Tyler's house with just him though." She told him. He did something that majorly confused her then. He actually looked jealous and upset. What was going on? And where the heck was Becca?

$%^$%^$&%^

After talking to Rissa and coming up with a brilliant plan to get her brother and best friend together, Becca left the grill and planned to head to her boyfriend Jeremy's house, to give the new lovebirds some alone time. She took a few steps then paused as she begin to feel guilt, not for plotting against her best friend, but for what they all did to Klaus that morning. Sure he wasn't the nicest vampire in town, but she did view him as a friend and when she saw the hurt expression on his face as he watched his car blow up, she instantly regretted what they did. Becca sighed as she turned around and begin to walk toward the Mikaelson's mansion.

After walking for a good bit, she finally came upon the huge house and walked up the stairs to the front door. She reached out to ring the door bell, then glanced at the driveway and felt guilt hit her again as she saw a few car parts still scattered around. "Come to blow something else away?" Klaus asked angrily, as he opened the door and took Becca by surprise.

"Yes, I mean no... I mean the reason I am here is to apologize." Becca stuttered, then added softly,"we never planned to blow up your car."

"Well for not planning to do something, you lot did a damn good job." Klaus said.

"Sorry." Becca said again, then explained,"it was just suppose to be a prank, it was suppose to be smoke bombs."

"Why?" Klaus asked, as he stared at the beautiful brunette in front of him.

"Why what?" Becca asked, confused.

"Why would you even prank me?" Klaus said, as he took a step toward her and smirked when he saw the look that crossed her face. He loved making her feel uncomfortable and getting under her skin.

"It was just suppose to be fun." Becca mumbled, as she took a step back. She really didn't mind being close to him, but knew since she had a boyfriend, who wasn't the man standing in front of her, she should keep her distance.

"But why me, Becca?" Klaus asked, as he reached out to lightly stoke her arm then added,"I know we're not best mates, but I at least thought we were friends, maybe even close friends?"

"Klaus..." Becca whispered, as she felt a tingle from her head to her toe from his light touch on her arm. She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling for him, but she knew it was wrong. Before Becca or Klaus could say anything else, her cellphone begin to ring, breaking the moment they were having. Becca quickly slipped her phone out of the front pocket of her pants and placed the phone up to her ear as she continued to stare at Klaus.

"_Becca? Where are you_?" Emma's voice said over the phone.

"I-I'm just running a errand." Becca lied, as she turned away from Klaus. She hated lying to her friend, but she knew Emma would freak if she knew where she really was.

"_Hey, did you plot to set up Tyler and Rissa_?" Emma asked.

"Yeah that was me, why? Did the plan backfire, is Rissa mad?" Becca asked worried, the last thing she wanted to do was make her friend mad, but she knew if she got Rissa alone with her brother, Tyler would fall for her and they could both be happy.

"_No actually the plan is working great, I just wished I was a part of it." _Emma pouted.

"Don't worry, Em, next time we'll plan for them to hang out together." Becca promised her.

"_Awesome_." Emma cheered, then added,"_alright I'll let you, plus you need to call Jeremy, he was here earlier looking for you and he seemed weird or something_."

"Weird how?" Becca asked confused.

_"I dunno, maybe he was worried he couldn't find you or something." _Emma said, then yelled,"_Kol stop it, that's not how you hold the stick." _Becca couldn't help but chuckle at Emma's outburst, she could only imagine what Kol was doing now to annoy her.

_"Then show me how you hold a stick." _Becca heard Kol saying over the phone.

_"Ew Kol, don't be creepy."_ Emma said to him, then said to Becca,"_I need to go, Kol is being... well Kol."_

Becca laughed then said,"alright talk to you later." After ending the call, Becca slipped her phone back in her pocket then glanced up and gasped in surprise when she saw Klaus standing in front of her.

"Now where were we, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her.

"I need to go." Becca mumbled, as she quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could from the Mikaelson's mansion. All she knew was she needed to get away from Klaus before she made a big mistake.

%&^%^&%^&

Tyler, for Rissa's sake only, put on a movie that was in no way relateable to a horror movie. The Smurfs. Little blue men, which the exception of Smurfette, who was the only girl in the whole village. Tyler was not only bored, but he was starving because the pizza man was late. All was good though, because Becca's package came, but that wasn't the real reason he was okay with the stupid movie that he was being forced to watch.

He glanced down at the girl sitting beside him and gave her a small smile. He didn't understand why he was smiling at Rissa the way he was, or why he hated the thought of her liking someone that wasn't him, but he wasn't going to do anything about it either. She was baby Forbes, Emma's good twin, and not to mention his ex girlfriend's little sister. Course, that didn't stop him from pulling the old yawn and put your arm around the girl trick.

He was leaning over to do just that as he stretched and yawn when she suddenly jumped forward and up onto her feet. "I'm gonna go get popcorn since the pizza is taking forever." She squeaked out. His eyes widened as he realized that he was leaning too far and that he was going to fall over. Luckily he caught himself before she turned to see if he wanted anything. He shook it off and told her that he'd wait for the pizza. She shrugged her shoulders and went to go make the popcorn.

She ended up taking forever on the popcorn, leaving him to watch the boring ass movie all alone. He ended up dozing off on it, only to be woken up, quite rudely he might add, by popcorn hitting his face. He jumped up from his sleep startled as he looked around, only to find Rissa standing there, not happy, with a big bowl of popcorn. "What? What is it? Is the pizza here?" He asked her as he looked around.

She rolled her eyes at him and just threw another piece of popcorn at him, catching him off guard. "You fell a sleep and didn't pause the movie! As Emma would say, you jerk face!" She told him with a small laugh as she threw more popcorn at him. He jumped up suddenly, catching her by surprise as he picked her up off the ground. She shrieked out in laughter as the bowl dropped from her hands and she went up over his shoulder. "Tyler!" She shrieked out as she clenched onto his shirt as he spun her around.

Just then the door bell rang, cutting through the laughter filling the room from their fun. "Finally! Pizza!" Tyler said out as he carried her down the hallway towards the front door. He used his free hand to open the door. "Hey, man, I ordered that," He paused when he saw that it wasn't the pizza man, but instead someone else. "Oh, uh, hey, Gilbert. What are you doing here? Becca's not home." He told him as he set Rissa down slowly back on the ground.

Jeremy's jaw clenched angrily as he looked at the two before him. He couldn't help but feel jealous when seeing them. He didn't like them together, and he didn't understand it at all. He just didn't. "Uh, yeah. Emma said that Rissa was over here, and I need help on our project. I figured since I can't find Becca, that I'd ask you instead." He explained to her as he tried his best to keep his cool in front of them.

Rissa was now completely and utterly confused. If Becca wasn't with Emma or Jeremy, where the heck was she? She shared a look with Tyler and felt guilty almost. She really wanted to stay and hang out with him, but she did need to help Jeremy with their project too. School came before crushes. She knew that for a fact. So in the end, she sighed and looked up at Tyler. "I should, uh, go help him. Rain check on the pizza?" She asked him. He nodded and gave her a quick awkward hug before watching her leave with Jeremy. His eyes brows scrunched up in confusion as he saw Jeremy shoot him a dirty look over his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around Rissa as he led her towards his car.


	4. KolFree Zone

Yay, our first official review! lol We're so excited. Sorry for the lack of updates. I do not own anything this story, besides Becca and Emma, Rissa belongs to Miss E Charlotte, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

%&^&*^%^&$%^$%^

The next day, Monday, the twins most hated day cause it was a school day. Emma and Rissa walked across the school parking lot with their big sister Caroline. "Don't forget I have some things to do after school, so you two will need to find a ride home." Caroline told the twins.

"That's fine, we're suppose to meet Becca after school anyway to talk about the carnival." Rissa said. In a couple of days the school was holding a back to school carnival to raise money for all the different sports team. Different students were paired together to work on a booth together, luckily the three best friends, Becca, Emma and Rissa, were paired up to work on a kissing booth, for which Emma was excited about, mainly because it was her idea and also cause she just loved kissing guys,

"What do you have to do after school that is so important?" Emma asked Caroline, then added angrily,"you better not be meeting Klaus."

"No I'm not meeting Klaus." Caroline said with a laugh, then said,"I'm meeting Elena and Bonnie to talk about booth ideas, besides I told you Em, I'm not interested in Klaus."

"He needs to stay away from you or we'll make him pay again." Emma said, even though she was the youngest of the Forbes, she was very overprotective of her sisters.

"Again?" Caroline asked confused, then looked at her youngest sister and asked,"what did you two do to Klaus?"

"Oh is that the bell ringing?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject.

"I didn't hear anything." Rissa mumbled, not paying attention to her sisters as she looked at Tyler, who was standing near the school with his friends.

"Yep, it was the bell, come on Rissa." Emma said, as she grabbed her twin and pulled her toward the school building.

"We're not finished with this conversation." Caroline yelled out to the twins as they walked away.

As they walked inside the building, Rissa laughed then said,"Caroline is going to be pissed when she finds out what we did."

"As long as no one in the 'Team Anti-Klaus' says anything, she'll never know." Emma said.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Rissa said.

"I know, I know I can always count on my twin." Emma said smiling.

"That's right. We're the Forbes twins, two of a kind..."

"But both damn fine." Emma finished with a laugh.

Rissa laughed back then said,"man we're lame."

"We're not lame and we can't be tamed." Emma cheered, as they walked down the hall toward their lockers.

"Ok enough with the rhyming cheers." Rissa said laughing.

"You know you love them." Emma said. Rissa laughed again until a poster on the wall, advertising the upcoming carnival, caught her eye. She sighed then said,"I still can't believe we're doing a kissing booth."

"Why? Kissing is fun." Emma pointed out.

"I just don't like the idea of kissing a bunch of random guys." Rissa explained.

"The guys won't be random, it's guys you go to school with. Lots of hot guys." Emma said, then teased,"like Tyler."

"Would you shush, before someone hears you." Rissa said, as she glanced around to make sure noone overheard them. Then she looked back at her sister and asked,"what if the guy isn't hot?"

"Then I'll make Becca kiss him." Emma said laughing.

"You can't do that." Rissa said laughing back, then added,"speaking of Becca, did you ever find out where she was yesterday? She wasn't at home or with Jeremy."

"I dunno. When I talked to her she said she was running errands." Emma answered, as she opened her locker.

"So you never talked to her again?" Rissa asked, as she too, opened her locker, which was beside Emma's.

"Nope, I was to busy arguing with Kol, as usually." Emma answered with a sigh.

"You know you love the attention." Rissa teased.

"I do love attention, just not from Kol. He's just so ... Kol." Emma said, then added,"he's such a child sometimes, he's annoying..."

"He likes you." Rissa finished for her, then added,"and I think it's cute."

"It's not cute." Emma snapped, then added,"but at least I don't have to put up with him at school, school is a 'Kol-free' zone."

"Um.. I think you spoke too soon." Rissa said, as she looked over her sister's head and tried not to laugh, but was finding it hard to do.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused.

"Check it out." Rissa said, as she nodded her head toward someone. Emma turned around to look and couldn't help doubling over in laughter when she saw Kol strutting down the hallway in the most ridiculous clothes that she had ever seen. He had on a pair of light color blue jeans that were two sizes to big for him and hanging off of his hips, a bright colored graphic t-shirt and a hat on his head that was turned to the side. "Oh my God, that is just.. just.. so terrible." Rissa said, as she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Kol looked over at the girls and smiled as he begin to walk over toward them. He leaned against a locker beside Emma then said,"hello, Love."

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Rissa asked him, as she tried to keep a straight face.

"No the better question is, what the hell are you wearing?" Emma asked, laughing.

"What?" Kol asked confused, as he looked down at the outfit he was wearing, then said,"Rebekah said this is what all the cool guys wear."

"No, no guys wear that, not even the 'lame trying to be cool' guys wear that." Emma said to him, laughing again.

"Oh." Kol said, as he face fell.

"Kol, can I tell you a little secret." Rissa said, still trying not to laugh.

"Yes." Kol said.

"I think your sister hates you." Rissa said, as she laughed out loud and caused her sister to begin laughing again. Before anyone could say anything else, Becca walked over to the girls, who were laughing with a guy she didn't recognize. "Hey, what's going on?" Becca asked the girls. Then she glanced over at the guy and burst out laughing when she realized that it was Kol. "Oh my, what are you wearing?" Becca asked him.

"Apparently the wrong thing." Kol answered.

"Why don't you go find Tyler, I'm sure he has extra clothes with him that you can borrow." Becca suggested.

"Great idea, Becca." Emma said, as she grabbed Kol's hand then said,"if you're going to be talking to me, we have to get you out of these clothes."

"I thought you would never ask, love." Kol said, as he smirked at her.

"I don't mean like that, Kol." Emma snapped, then said as she knocked the hat off of his head,"and lose that stupid hat." Becca and Rissa laughed at the bickering friends as they walked down the hallway, once the two girls were alone, Rissa looked at Becca and asked,"where were you yesterday?"

"What?" Becca asked, trying to play dumb.

"You told me to meet you at your house, but when I got there you were gone." Rissa explained.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Becca said, then added innocently,"or am I?"

"I knew it, I knew you plotted against me." Rissa cried out.

"I'm sorry, Ris, I just wanted you two to hang out." Becca said, then asked,"so how did it go?"

"It was great." Rissa said smiling, then added,"but please don't do that again, your brother isn't dumb and if you keep pulling stunts like that, he's going to figure out what's really going on."

"So what if he does figure it out." Becca said with a shrug.

"I don't want him to figure it out." Rissa pointed out.

"But why not, Ris? Would that really be the worse thing that could happen?" Becca asked.

"If he doesn't feel the same, then yes, it would be embarrassing. So please no more plotting ok?" Rissa begged.

"Ok no more plotting." Becca said.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Becca said, as she crossed her fingers behind her back. She had no plans in stopping to hook her best friend and brother up, she knew they would be perfect for each other and couldn't wait to get them together. She just needed a new plan.

$%&%&^%&

Emma rolled her eyes as she pushed Kol inside of the janitors closet, closing the door to the room right after them. Kol hit the shelf with a laugh as lust flashed in his eyes. Emma turned around, completely caught off guard as Kol suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. A squeak left her lips as a chill ran down her spine from the coolness of his touch on her bare skin that had been revealed from his sudden pull on her. "I am rather impressed that you held out this long, love." He breathed out as his lips hovered over her exposed neck. Oh how badly he just wanted to bite her and drink her dry. She was intoxicating with her scent, nut he found her too amusing to kill off just yet.

Emma fought back her blush, silently thanking that it was dark in here so there was a small chance that h wouldn't see her pink cheeks. "Well I'm still holding out, bucko. Now, let me go." She told him as she pushed out from his hold. He rolled his eyes annoyed and sighed. "Oh, don't huff like a five year old. It doesn't suit you." She told him before pushing a set of old gym clothes she had grabbed from Tyler's locker into his arms. "Now can I trust you to redress yourself or can I go to class?" She asked him as she refused to meet his eyes again.

Kol grinned at how nervous she was and how fast her heart was beating. He said nothing as he lifted up the shirt and took it off, causing her jaw to drop and her eyes to widen as she stared at his body before her. "You're certainly welcome to stay if you would like to." He told her with a quick flash of a smirk and a wink. She struggled for words, but none were coming to her. She settled for just waving him off and leaving. He chuckled as he stared at the closed door with a smug look. She would be his soon enough, he was sure of it. It was all just an amount of time.

#$%^$%$

A few hours later, Becca, Rissa and Jeremy were sitting in the library during their study hall to work on their history project. While Becca and Jeremy were sitting at one of the long tables, Rissa was grabbing some books she thought they would need. "I know we still haven't picked a topic, but these books should help us." Rissa said, as she sat down a big stack of books on the table before sitting down beside Becca.

"Before we go any further, we really need to pick a topic." Becca said.

"Any ideas?" Jeremy, who was sitting at the head of the table, asked them.

"Not a clue." Rissa answered, as she grabbed one of the books and begin to flip through it.

"All Ric said is it should be about the town, so all we have to do is just pick something." Jeremy said.

"Ric? I thought we were suppose to call him Mr. Saltzman at school?" Becca asked with a quiet laugh.

"Well yeah, but he's not here." Jeremy said laughing.

"Why don't we just reuse your vampire paper?" Rissa suggested.

"I don't think Mr. Saltzman would let us get away with that." Becca said, then added,"we could just talk about the history of Mystic Falls, like the first people who discovered it, the false version of course."

"That'll work." Jeremy said, as he smiled at his girlfriend.

For the next thirty minutes, the three teens read through different books and made notes about the paper they were going to write. Rissa was in the middle of reading when she heard her cell phone beep, letting her know she had a text. She pulled out her cell phone from the front pocket of the blue jean skirt she had on and quickly read the text. She smiled when she saw it was from Tyler. _'Hey baby Forbes, what's up?' _The text said.

_'nothing much, u?'_ Rissa typed back.

'_Same. U looked bored so I thought I would say hey, cute shirt btw.'_ Tyler wrote. Rissa glanced down at the blue smurfs shirt she was wearing, she only picked it out to remind her of their little hang out the day before. She quickly looked up then glanced around the library when she realized he said he could see her, but unfortunately she didn't see him.

_'Where are u? I don't see u.'_ Rissa texted, as she glanced around again.

"What's wrong?" Becca whispered to her, when she noticed her looking around.

"Your brother texted me. He's in here somewhere, but I don't see him." Rissa whispered back.

"Tyler texted you? Aw that's so cute." Becca squealed.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked them, as he looked up from the book.

"Nothing." The girls said, innocently, together.

Jeremy gave them a weird look, a cross between being curious and angry from being left out, as he looked back down at the book. Rissa and Becca both, looked down at Rissa's phone when it went off again. _'Don't worry about it, cause I see u ;)' _Tyler texted back.

"He so likes you." Becca whispered to Rissa with a smile.

"We don't know that." Rissa whispered back.

Before Becca could say anything, she heard her cell phone go off, she looked at Rissa and whispered,"I bet that's him texting me now, probably to ask about you."

"I doubt it." Rissa whispered, as she texted back to Tyler.

_'That's not fair, u see me but I don't see u.' _Rissa wrote.

_'It's ok, I'm sure we'll both see each other later.'_ Tyler texted, before she could write anything back he added, _'Bye baby Forbes.'_

_'Bye Lockwood_.' Rissa wrote back.

"So did he text you?" Rissa asked Becca, as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Um... no, it wasn't Ty." Becca said, as she read back over the text she got.

"Then who is it?" Rissa asked confused.

Becca held up her phone so Rissa could read the text, which said, _'hello love.'_ Rissa's eyes widened when she saw who the text was from, then she whispered, "Klaus is texting you? Why?"

"I don't know." Becca said, as she texted him back.

_'Wow, I never knew u could text.'_ Becca wrote.

_'Figured I needed to get with the times.' _Klaus wrote back.

_'And you choose to text me? Why?'_ Becca wrote.

_'Can't I tell a beautiful girl hello'. _Klaus wrote, causing Becca to blush when she read it.

"What did he say?" Rissa asked her friend, when she noticed her cheeks turning pink.

Before Becca could answer, Jeremy closed his book and asked angrily,"what are you two doing?"

"Just checking to see what time it is." Becca lied.

Rissa shot her friend a look, she couldn't believe Becca just lied to Jeremy, her boyfriend, even though she understood why Becca lied, she still thought it was the wrong thing to do. As the bell rang, signaling the end of class and beginning of lunch, Jeremy stood up from the table and tossed his notebook in his bookbag, he knew the girls were lying to him. He wasn't stupid, he saw them both texting someone on their phones. He had no clue who could be texting Becca, but he was going to find out. He did have a good idea who was texting Rissa though and he didn't like it. He didn't know why it bothered him so bad that Tyler and Rissa were talking and hanging out, he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that he loved and he knew she was the only one he wanted, but hated to see anyone showing interest in his friend Rissa.

"When you two are ready to be honest with me, call me, or better yet, text me, since you two are so good at it." Jeremy snapped at the girls, as he grabbed his book bag and walked out of the library.

"Jeremy, wait." Becca called out, as she stood up from the table with her book bag and ran after him, leaving Rissa alone at the table.

^&&^*&(^^*&

Becca was chasing after Jeremy all the way down the hall from the library to the court yard. She'd call after him, but he wasn't listening to her. He was mad, and she didn't understand why. It wasn't like she was flirting with Klaus, not really anyways. She didn't know why she didn't tell him about Klaus texting her or her going to apologize to him about his car. "Jeremy, just wait a min . . . Ooph!" She ran right smack into someone. She looked up to see that it was her brother. "Oh, uh, hey, Ty. I would have thought you'd be flirting it up with Rissa." She said her brother with a knowing smile.

He knew she had something to do with him and Rissa being stuck in the house with together the other day. He glanced around before taking his sister's arm and pulling her away from the crowd so that he could talk to her in private. "Listen, Becks, I know that you were setting me and Rissa up the other day, I don't know where you went, but what you did was so not cool." He told her.

She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. Her brother did not know how badly he needed her help. He needed her help so badly he didn't even realize how bad he needed it. "Oh, get over the macho act, Ty. You have feelings for Rissa and you wouldn't even know it unless I put you two together." She defended her actions to her brother.

He didn't even care, it was just the fact that she thought he needed her help in getting a girl to like him back. He was Tyler Lockwood. He did not need his little sister to get girls for him, and who's to say he even wanted little baby Rissa Forbes? "I don't need my kid sisters help, Becks. Besides, Rissa and me are just friends who text." He hissed at her as he checked to make sure no one was over hearing their conversation. The last thing he needed was it getting to Caroline that he might possibly have feelings for one of the twins.

Becca just rolled her eyes at her brother again. He could be such a guy sometimes it was just plain stupid sometimes. She wasn't going to take anything he said to heart though. She knew better then to do that. "What ever you say, big brother. Don't come crying to me when you realize you like Rissa and she's moved on cause you weren't smart enough to listen to your 'kid sister' and make a move." She told him before patting his chest and walking away. Tyler growled as he stared after his sister angrily.

$&%&^%^&%

Becca tapped her feet impatiently on the leg of her desk as she kept glancing at the clock waiting for the final bell to ring. She still hadn't talked to Jeremy since he stormed out of the library earlier, but she figured she could catch him in the parking lot since he was her ride home that day, at least she hoped he wouldn't leave her.

Finally the bell rang and she quickly stood up, grabbed her stuff and headed outside. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw his car in the parking lot, unfortunately he was walking toward the car. She quickly ran toward him, calling out his name. "Jeremy, please wait." Becca said, as she ran up to him and lightly grab his arm to stop him walking.

"What Becca?" Jeremy asked angrily, he was still pissed at her from earlier, although he still wasn't sure why he was so angry.

"What is wrong with you?" Becca asked him.

"What is wrong with you?" Jeremy asked back, then added,"you lied to me earlier."

"I was just texting with Tyler." Becca lied again, she hated lying to him but she knew he would flip out if he knew it was really Klaus she was talking to.

While Becca and Jeremy continued to argue, Rissa walked across the parking lot then froze to watch them, she hating to see her two best friends arguing and she was hopefully they could work things out.

"What's going on over there?" Emma asked, as she walked up to her twin and looking at Jeremy and Becca.

"They're fighting." Becca answered.

"I don't think I have ever seen them fight before." Emma said, then asked,"so what are they fighting about?"

"I don't know." Rissa said. She knew Jeremy was mad cause she and Becca were texting earlier, but she wasn't sure why he was angry and figured it was no point in telling her twin about it, especially the part about Becca texting with Klaus.

"Are we still going to Becca's house to talk about the booth?" Emma asked.

"I guess so." Rissa answered with a shrug.

"What's wrong with the perfect couple?" Kol asked sarcastically, as he walked up to the twins.

"They're arguing." Emma answered, as the three continued to watch as Jeremy threw his arms in the air and yelled something.

"That don't sound good." Tyler mumbled, as he walked up to the twins and Kol, then he asked,"what's wrong?"

"Dunno." Emma and Rissa answered together.

Tyler glanced over at Rissa then quickly looked at Kol and said,"wait, are those my clothes?"

"Yeah. Thanks, mate." Kol said, as he looked down at the red Mystic Falls High School shirt and a pair of fitted blue jeans.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Tyler. He was dressed like a bad wannabe rapper and seriously needed some new clothes. Becca said that you wouldn't mind." Emma explained.

"It's cool." Tyler said with a shrug, as he looked back over at his sister and her boyfriend.

"Hey, look. I think they're making up." Rissa said, as they watched Becca wrap her arms around Jeremy, he hesitated for a moment then hugged her back.

"Ugh, finally, now we can go and talk about our booth." Emma said.

"What booth are you all doing?" Tyler asked the twins.

"A kissing booth." Emma answered smiling.

"Really?" Tyler asked, as he glanced at Rissa then quickly looked away.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rissa said with a sigh.

"Will I be getting a kiss, love?" Kol asked Emma as he laid an arm around her shoulders.

"In your dreams, Kol." Emma snapped as she pushed his arm away.

Before anyone could say anything else, a sleek black car rolled up beside them and parked. The small group standing near by, as well as Becca and Jeremy turned to look as Klaus stepped out of the car. "What are you doing here Klaus? Caroline isn't here." Emma snapped at him.

"I'm not here for Caroline." Klaus told her calmly.

"Then why are you here? Cause no one here is interested in seeing you." Emma said out as she placed her hands on her hips.

Before Klaus could answer, Becca and Jeremy had walked over to him and the small group. "What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Klaus as he folded his arms across his chest.

Klaus ignored the question as he looked at Becca and said,"Hello, Becca, good to see you again, sweetheart."

"Again? When did you see her?" Emma snapped.

"When she came by the other day to apologize for the prank." Klaus answered.

"What?" Emma called out, as she looked at Becca and added,"what the hell, Becca? I thought we were a team, the 'anti-Klaus' team. We don't go talk to the enemy."

"What the hell are you doing talking to him?" Jeremy asked Becca, as he shot Klaus a dirty look. He could feel himself getting angry at her again.

"What is an 'anti-Klaus' team?" Klaus asked out confused.

"It's a team, Klaus. A group of us who hate you, and want to hurt you." Emma snapped at him.

Klaus chuckled at the kids standing in front of him, he was not intimidated by them at all. He looked at his brother then said,"come on, Kol, let's go."

"Yeah, you better go." Emma said out to them angrily. Everyone stood quietly as Klaus and Kol got into the car and drove away, then Emma looked at Becca and said,"and you, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was just apologizing." Becca said quietly.

"We don't apologize to Klaus." Emma yelled.

"I'm sorry." Becca said.

"Come on, Jeremy, let's go." Emma said, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward his car.

"Emma, wait, just let me explain." Becca called out, as she ran after them. The three teens got into the car, then Jeremy pulled out of the parking lot, with Becca still trying to talk to Emma. "Um.." Rissa said, as she watched them leave, they had forgotten her.

"Looks like they left you." Tyler said to her.

"Yeah, looks like it." Rissa mumbled, as she grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket.

"Who you calling?" Tyler asked.

"I guess Caroline, I need someone to give me a ride." Rissa answered.

"You don't have to do that." Tyler said, as he grabbed the phone out of her hand, then added,"I'll give you a ride, where you heading?"

"We were suppose to get together at your house, but I'm not sure where they are going now." Rissa answered.

"Well, we'll just go to my house and see if they show up, if not I'll take you where ever you need to go." Tyler suggested.

"Ok, thanks." Rissa said smiling.

"No problem." Tyler said smiling back, as he rested a hand on the small of her back to lead her toward his car. He couldn't help but noticed how nice it felt to touch her, but that didn't really mean he liked her or did it?


	5. The Party Has Began

Thanks for the reviews! They're greatly welcomed! I do not own anything in this story, besides Emma and Becca, and Miss E Charlotte owns Rissa, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

#%$#$#$$%#$%

After leaving school, Tyler drove straight to his house quietly with Rissa sitting beside him. Normally he would talk, laugh and maybe even flirt with her a little but at the moment he was to busy thinking about her instead of talking to her. Which was not something he usually did, but for some reason lately he couldn't keep Rissa off of his mind, although he still wasn't sure why.

Finally he pulled up beside his house and turned his car off before exiting the car and walking toward the front door with Rissa folloing along behind him. He unlocked the door, then pushed the door open for her to walk in first. He quickly shut off the house alarm then shut the front door. "Yo, Becks, are you here?" Tyler called out to the empty house.

"Guess they aren't here." Rissa said to him.

"Yeah I guess so." Tyler agreed.

"Where's your mom?" Rissa asked.

"Still out of town." Tyler answered then asked,"you want to hang out here for a bit to see if your sister and mine show up?"

"Sure." Rissa said, as she tried not to smile at the thought of spending more alone time with Tyler.

"I guess we could go watch some tv or something." Tyler suggested.

"Ok, but no horror movies." Rissa said laughing.

"And no Smurfs." Tyler added laughing back.

"You've got a deal." Rissa said smiling, as she thought back to the last time they hung out.

"You want something to drink?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah, just whatever you have is good." Rissa answered.

"Ok I'll go grab some drinks and you can go ahead into the living room and find something for us to watch." Tyler suggested. "Ok." Rissa said, as she turned to walk into the living room.

As Tyler walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but start thinking of her again. He was finding it harder to deny to himself that he might could be feeling something for her, but he knew it was wrong. She was his ex girlfriends little sister, she was Baby Forbes, the girl he watched grow up right in front of his eyes, although he couldn't help but notice how nicely she grew up. He didn't miss how long and toned her legs looked in the blue jean skirt she was wearing or how the t-shirt she had on, hugged her in all the right places. _'Get a grip Lockwood, just stop thinking about her' _He told himself, as he reached inside the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of coke.

He quickly made his way back into the living room and saw Rissa standing near the tv, with her back toward him, looking at all the dvds on the shelf. He took a moment to check her out again, before shaking his head and walking further into the room. "Find anything to watch yet?" Tyler asked her, as he sat the two cans down on the coffee table.

"Yep, I found something great." Rissa said, as she turned around and held up a dvd in a clear case with his name and year of birth wrote on it. He knew right away it was a homemade movie of when he was a baby.

"We have to watch baby Tyler." Rissa said laughing.

"No, we do not." Tyler said, as he tried to grab the case from her hand.

Rissa quickly placed she case behind her back so he couldn't reach then said,"aw come on, I bet it's cute."

"It's not, trust me." Tyler said, as he reached around her to try and grab the case, but she quickly changed hands.

"But I wanna watch it." Rissa said, as she pouted.

"No, that thing needs to be burned." Tyler said, as he wrapped both arms around her to try and grab it. Rissa slipped the case into her back pocket, then held up her hands to show him she wasn't holding it anymore. "Where is it?" Tyler asked her.

"Sorry can't tell ya." Rissa said, innocently.

"Oh you're going to tell me." Tyler warned playfully.

"Or what?" Rissa asked, challenging him. Tyler didn't say anything as he begin to tickle her sides, causing her to scream out laughter and try to get away from him. She grabbed a small pillow off of the couch and hit him in the shoulder with it. He let go of her and grabbed the pillow out of her hand then hit her back in the shoulder with it.

"Not fair, that was my pillow." Rissa called out with a laugh, as he playfully hit her again with it.

"Ok here, you can have it back." Tyler said, as he held the pillow out to her.

Rissa grabbed the pillow and pulled, but Tyler didn't let go of it. She pulled a few more times, but still couldn't get it from his hands. He pulled back on the pillow, causing her to slam into his chest. He wrapped a arm around her waist as he looked down at her lips then looked into her eyes. When she saw the look on his face, she stopped laughing and watched him as he slowly begin to lower his head toward hers. His lips were only inches from hers, when they heard the front door shut and Becca called out that she was home. He lowered his arm and took a step back, as Becca and Emma walked into the room. "There you are." Becca called out, when she saw Rissa. She and Emma took in the scene before them and noticed Rissa and Tyler both were out of breath and avoiding looking at each other. "Did we interrupt something?" Emma asked with a knowing smile on hers and Becca's faces.

"Nah, we were just kidding around until you two got here." Tyler said, trying to play it off. Rissa glanced over at Tyler and tried not to feel hurt, she thought they were having a moment and it hurt to know he only saw it as 'kidding around'. "I'm going to go grab some more drinks." Tyler suggested, needing to leave the room. "Let me know when Matt gets here." Tyler added to his sister before leaving the room.

"Ok." Becca called out, as Tyler left the room. "Ok what was that?" Becca asked Rissa, once the girls were alone.

"Seriously, is it hot in here or just you and Tyler?" Emma joked.

"It was nothing, you heard him, we were just kidding around." Rissa said with a fake smile on her face.

x

The room had gone silent after that. Everyone was in their separate corners. Rissa sat on the couch with Tyler, both sitting on opposite sides of the piece with all the space in the world between them. Jeremy sat in between them, twiddling his thumbs as he looked down at his lap. Emma and Becca were sitting on the chairs on either side of the couch, looking around the room boredly. No one had talked for at least ten minutes, and it was starting to get to some of them, Emma in particularly.

She was trying to sit there quietly but it just wasn't working out for her that well. When she was bored, her mind went into dangerous places, and she wasn't talking about hurting or pranking Klaus. She was talking about that part of her mind that was complete and utterly girl. Boys, shirtless boys to be more clear, and the boy on her mind, for some horrifying reason, was Kol. She had always known that he was good looking, there was no lying there that would be believable.

But this was Kol, _KOL_, she was talking about here. He annoyed her to no end and he was just as bad as Klaus in trying to charm the Forbes sisters. Seriously, if Elijah starts in on Rissa, she's officially declaring that the originals have some sort of obsession with her family. Even if Klaus seemed to have turned his attention to her best friend, which she was still not happy about, and the fact that Kol was beyond words amazing to look at, that didn't change the fact that she hated them.

Even if she couldn't stop picturing how perfectly shaped Kol's abs were, or how tall he was, or how even though she says it annoys her, she loves that he pays attention to her and only her . . . cough. "Okay, well, not that this silent thing isn't fun and all, but I am in serious need of a drink. Tyler, where do you keep your stash?" She asked him as she quickly got up from her seat.

She couldn't think about all of that. The attention thing was always a problem with her. Caroline thought she had it bad with Elena, but it was even worse being a twins. Always being compared to Rissa. Not that she even told anyone about this, but she hated it. She hated boys coming up to her and flirting with her, only for them to realize it's her and back off. Rissa was the smart one, the mature one, the one boys loved. She was smart, she had to be with sisters like Caroline and Rissa, but she was the partier. She was the crazy one. She was the one boys hooked up with and then less with broken promises of calling her later.

As she followed Tyler upstairs, she couldn't help but continue to think about this, even though she'd rather be thinking of anything but this. It wasn't the same with Kol, even though she hated admitting that, it wasn't. He loved the fact that she was just as insane as he was, though she was sure he was more unstable then her. He loved the fact that she knew how to have a good time and not ruin the fun. He only paid attention to her, even though Rissa and Becca are in the room. He only annoys her, and he only pays enough attention to her to know that she's flustered and faking her hate for him.

She was so caught up in her thoughts about Kol, that she missed the fact that Tyler was holding out some bottles for her to take. She cleared her throat and nodded and she took them from him. He grabbed some more and led the way back down stairs. When they got there, she noticed that Matt had joined their pity party and was chatting up her twin. She glanced over at Tyler when she heard a small growl. She noticed that his grip was tighter on the bottle in his hands then it should have been. "Easy there, wolfie. Matt's the best friend guy, not boyfriend material, for Rissa anyway." She whispered to him before turning to the room with a bright fake smile. "And we have drinks!" She announced to them all as she entered the room.

x

An hour and many drinks later, the party was in full swing. Becca had plugged her I pod to the surround sound in the living room and now music was blaring in the room as all the teens continued to drink and joke around. Becca, having a slight buzz, grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him off of the couch and begin to dance around with him in the middle of the room to the loud pop music that was playing. Rissa and Matt, who were standing off to the side of the room, glanced over at the couple and laughed as Jeremy dipped Becca down toward the floor then pulled her back up before kissing her.

As Becca and Jeremy continued to kiss, Matt looked over at Rissa and asked,"you want to join them?"

"I hope you mean the dancing part, and not the kissing part." Rissa joked as she laughed out loud, she had had one to many drinks and was feeling very drunk and outspoken at the moment.

"Definitely the dancing part." Matt said, laughing back.

"What? You don't want to kiss me Matt?" Rissa teased, as she acted like she was offended.

"Wait, no, that's not what I mean. I mean, you're very beautiful Rissa and I-I just... I..." Matt begin to stutter.

Rissa threw her head back and laughed, catching the attention of Tyler, who had just walked back into the living room after visiting the bathroom. Tyler clenched his jaw and tried to control his anger as he saw Rissa place her hand on Matt's chest and laugh again. Tyler used his vampire hearing to listen in as Rissa said,"I was only kidding, Matt. I would love to dance with you."

Tyler's hand tightened around the bottle of liquor he was holding, he took a big swallow from the bottle as Rissa grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him toward the middle of the room beside a still kissing Becca and Jeremy, then begin to dance around. Tyler leaned against the door frame in anger and continued to watch them.

While Becca, Jeremy, Rissa and Matt danced around, and Tyler was sulking, Emma sat on the couch and bobbed her head to the music as she watched her twin and friends dance around and have a great time. She too wanted to have a good time, but the more she drank, the more she couldn't get Kol off of her mind, she had hoped after getting a few drinks in her, he would disappear from her mind, but the drinks only made he think about him and she was being to wish he was there at the moment so she'll have someone to talk to, someone to pay attention to her.

Without a second thought, Emma pulled out her cell phone from her front pants pocket and sent him a quick text message. _'Hey cutie.'_ Emma typed out, then hit sent.

A few seconds later, her phone went off, she chuckled as she read his text.

_'Cutie? I thought I was bucko? When did I become cutie?' _

_'When I became drunk lol'_ Emma wrote back.

_'Great, I love drunk Emma. Where are U?'_ Kol asked.

_'Becca's, why don't u come over?' _Emma texted.

_'Hold on, I'll be right there.'_ Kol said.

_'See you soon ;)'_ Emma said, ending the conversation.

While Emma was texting, back on the 'dance floor', Matt spun a drunk Rissa around, causing her to slam into Jeremy. Rissa laughed out loud as Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. "Hey, it's my buddy." Rissa called out, as she threw her arms around Jeremy and hugged him.

Jeremy laughed as he hugged her back, even though he had grew up with the twins and Becca and was friends with all of them, he and Rissa had always had a special bond between them. Even though he loved Becca, he couldn't deny that he cared a lot for Rissa and probably always would.

Becca laughed at her two friends, then grabbed Matt's arm and begin to dance around with him, while Rissa and Jeremy begin to dance together. Becca had never been jealous of her boyfriend and Rissa's friendship, she knew they had always been close friends but it never bothered her cause she knew they were only friends and nothing had ever happened between them. She knew neither one had romantic feelings for the other.

As Rissa and Jeremy danced around, Rissa looked at him then laughed as she threw her arms around his neck again. "What are you laughing at?" Jeremy asked her with a laugh of his own.

"I love ya, Jere. Did you know that? You're my bestest buddy in the world." Rissa slurred as she laughed again.

"Yeah I know, I love ya too Ris." Jeremy said back laughing.

As the fast song ended and a slow song begin to play, Matt pushed Becca back toward Jeremy and said,"here man, take your girlfriend back, she's trying to make me do some crazy dance moves."

"I was not. You just can't dance right Matt." Becca joked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Matt joked back.

Jeremy laughed at them as he wrapped his arms around Becca's waist and begin to sway slowly to the song playing. Becca wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sweet moment with her boyfriend. "Aw I love this song." Rissa called out, then she grabbed Matt's hand and said,"dance with me."

Matt laid one hand flat on her back as she rested a arm on his shoulder, they locked hands and begin to sway. As they slowly danced, Tyler looked away, he couldn't stand to see Matt touching her like that and as much as he wanted to storm across the room and punch him for it, he knew he couldn't. It wasn't like Rissa was his, she was free to do what she wanted but that didn't mean he liked it.

"I'm surprised you asked me to dance a slow song with you." Matt said to Rissa, as they continued to dance.

"Why?" Rissa asked.

"I figured you would ask your secret crush to dance." Matt said with a knowing smile.

"You know about that?" Rissa asked surprised.

"Yeah, Tyler was ranting about it the other day. He asked me if I knew who you liked." Matt answered.

"Really?" Rissa asked smiling.

"Really." Matt said, then asked,"so why haven't you told him you liked him?"

"Told who?" Rissa asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb Rissa, you know who I'm talking about." Matt said laughing.

"So you figured it out huh?" Rissa said.

"Hey I might be a jock, but I'm not dumb." Matt joked.

"Has he said anything about me?" Rissa asked.

"No, but that's just how he is. He keeps his feelings to himself, but I can definitely tell he likes you."

"Really how?" Rissa asked.

"Well for one, he checks you out constantly when he thinks noone is looking, and two..." Matt said, as he whispered in her ear,"he is looking at us now looking pretty jealous."

As Matt was whispering in her ear, Tyler turned his head to look at them, he didn't know what Matt was telling her, but he didn't like the smile that appeared on her face afterwards. It suddenly hit him who Rissa's crush was, it was Matt, it had to be and Tyler couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Tyler glanced around the room and saw Emma sitting on the couch texting on her phone. He decided to walk over to her and sit down beside her. "Who you talking to?" Tyler asked her.

"None of your business." Emma said, as she took a sip of her drink.

"So you wanna dance?" Tyler asked her.

Emma laughed at his question then said,"no thanks, I'm not going to be Rissa's

stand in."

"What?" Tyler asked confused.

"You're only asking me to dance, cause Rissa is dancing with Matt and you're jealous but I'm not going to be your Rissa replacement." Emma explained. Tyler scoffed then said, "I'm not jealous."

"Oh please get over yourself, you two are clearly crazy about each other so

get off of your ass and do something." Emma said to him.

"You're wrong, she clearly likes Matt." Tyler said, as he nodded his head toward them dancing.

"Oh God, why do guys have to be so stupid." Emma mumbled, then said to Tyler, "trust me, she doesn't like Matt. If you don't believe me, ask her."

"Ask her?" Tyler repeated.

"Yeah, ya know when you walk up to someone and ask them a question then they answer said question." Emma said sarcastically, as they watched Rissa walk by them and leave the living room. Emma look at Tyler then said,"no "Yeah, ya know when you walk up to someone and ask them a question then they answer said question." Emma said sarcastically, as they watched Rissa walk by them and leave the living room. Emma look at Tyler then said, "now's your chance."

Tyler handed Emma the bottle he was holding, then stood up from the couch and followed Rissa out of the room. Emma rolled her eyes as she sat the bottle down on the coffee table, she couldn't understand why it was taking those two so long to just admit their feelings and hook up. She for one was getting tired of watching them pining for each other.

Suddenly the door bell rang throughout the house. Becca turned off the music

then asked,"who could that be?"

"I dunno." Emma said with a shrug as she took a sip of her drink, forgetting

that she had invited Kol over to the house.

"Will you go answer it for me?" Becca asked Emma.

"Sure." Emma said, as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the front

door. She was surprised to see Kol and Klaus standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Emma asked angrily, as she looked at

the two originals standing before her.


	6. It' Not Me It's You

Thanks for the reviews! We do not own anything in this story, besides Rissa, Becca, and Emma, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 6

%$#$#%$#%$$

Emma leaned against the door with her drink in hand. She was drunk, and slightly pissed off with the others. They were all having fun and she wasn't. Though, if she was being honest, she knew that Tyler wasn't either, and that was why he asked her to dance with him. She told him straight though. She was not going be second choice to her sister, her twin, and that was that.

Not that that was bad enough, but now Kol was here with his psycho older hybrid brother and she couldn't remember why. "You invited me, remember? I've got the text to prove it, if you want to see them." He told her as he held up his phone to her. She rolled her eyes, now remembering the conversation they had only a little while ago. "Aren't you going to invite me in now, love? It's quite cold out here, don't you think, Nik?" Kol said as he glanced back at his brother briefly. Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother, who was shamelessly looking over the youngest Forbes sister with a hunger filled expression.

He heard laughter inside and his interest perked slightly. Becca was here, and she was bound to be as drunk as her blonde friend here. Without another word, he slipped past her and moved inside of the house. He followed the sound of her laughter and came to a stop when he finally found her dancing with that moron of a boyfriend. They both stopped dancing instantly when they spotted him. Klaus grinned to himself, excellent.

x

Rissa stumbled into the kitchen. She was drunk, and that was a new thing for her. She was never drunk, maybe buzzed slightly, but never full blown drunk before. That was Emma and Caroline who got plastered. They were the ones who ended up needing carried out and driven home, not that Emma would ever be trusted to drive in the first place, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she was drunk beyond words, and she liked it.

She didn't have to think about Tyler or the fact that he couldn't see that she liked him. All she had to think about was laughing at what ever it was Matt was babbling on about. Speaking of the one person she really didn't want to be thinking about, Tyler came jogging into the room after her. Unknown to her, he was taking her twin's advise of just asking her straight out if her crush was really Matt. "Rissa, wait up." He called out to her. "You know, for a drunk, you're really fast." He said as he stopped in front of her.

She didn't know what to say, and neither did the sober part of her. She was confused as to why he had followed her in here. "What is it, Ty? I'm here to listen, though I don't know how good I'll be." She said as her face scrunched up like it did when she was confused. "I'm a little drunk, if you didn't already know that." She whispered to him as if it was some big secret that she was drunk.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. He had never seen her drunk before, and he liked it. He liked when she let down her walls and just had fun, like they had done earlier and then the day they had watched the Smurfs. She had let him in, and he knew that that was new for her. "I, uh, I needed to know something, and now seemed as good of a time as any to, you know, ask you." He told her nervously. She just stared at him curiously, waiting for him to continue with what ever he was going to ask her. "Do you and Matt have a thing? Is he that crush guy you were talking about? Cause, I mean, man, him and Caroline use to date, and just now watching you two made me think that . . ." He started to say to her, babbling on and on.

He was cut off by her putting her finger to his lips, silencing him from saying anymore. "I have no interest in Matty, Ty." She told him with a honest laugh before she moved closer to him. He felt his body freeze up from having her so close to him. "But I'll tell you a secret." She said as she reached up onto her tippy toes, leaning in toward his ear.

"I like you. A lot."

His heart literally dropped that second. Her words hit him hard and completely threw him off guard. His eyes widened in shock as he got lost in his surprise, completely tuning out the fact that she was skipping off back to the other room telling everyone that they should play a drinking game. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but it wasn't until Jeremy came in and dragged him back to the other did he snap out of his trance. Rissa liked him. She liked him! She told him that she liked him. When she was drunk.

Oh, shit.

x

"Let's play a game." Rissa said happily as she skipped back into the living room. She stopped in surprise when she saw more people had arrived. "Kol, Klaus, get on over here. Group hug." Rissa called out, as she threw her arms around both originals and hugged them.

"Um.. is she ok?" Klaus asked with a shocked expression on his face. He knew Rissa didn't hate him like her twin, but he also knew she was never a big fan of his, but yet here she was hugging him like they were best friends.

"Yeah, she's just drunk. We all are." Becca said laughing, as she watched Rissa continue to hug them.

"Rissa, stop it." Emma called out, as she grabbed her twin's arm and pulled her off of Kol and Klaus then said, "We do not hug Klaus. Remember? He's a bad ,bad, vampire."

"I know, I know." Rissa mumbled out then said to them, "but I love Klaus and Kol, they're so funny. They're suppose to be all scary and vampy like 'grr' but their not, they're soft like a bunny. Oh, or like a kitten 'meow'."

"Hey, I'm not a kitten." Kol said offended.

"Meow." Rissa said to him before she burst out laughing.

"So what was this game you wanted to play?" Becca asked, before anyone could start arguing.

"Oh right, it's a drinking game called 'I never'." Rissa said.

"Yeah I love that game. I'm in." Matt said.

"Me too." Jeremy and Becca added.

"Sure, why not?" Tyler mumbled, still in a little bit of a shock from Rissa's confession earlier.

"You know I'm not going to turn down a game." Emma said laughing, then she looked at Kol and asked,"you playing?"

"I've never heard of this game." Kol answered.

"That's right, I forgot you've been locked up and daggered for like ever." Emma said.

"How do you play it?" Kol asked, ignoring her comment.

"We all sit around and take turns by making a statement and if anyone has done that, then you drink." Rissa explained, as she sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Sounds fun." Kol said as he sat down beside Rissa then looked at his brother and asked,"are you playing, Nik?"

"What's the point, he's old, of course he has done everything." Emma snapped as she sat down beside Kol.

"Sure why not?" Klaus said, as he sat down on the other side of the table and ignored Emma's comment.

One by one, the rest of the group sat down. Tyler sat down on the other side of Rissa. Becca sat down beside Klaus with Jeremy on her other side then Matt. "So who starts?" Matt asked, as he looked at everyone. "Rissa, it was her idea." Becca suggested.

"Ok, um ... Ok got it." Rissa said, then added,"I've never been drunk."

"That's lame, we're all drunk. You're suppose to say something you never did." Emma said, as she looked at her twin.

"I know, but I was just starting with something easy." Rissa said, as she took a shot of her drink.

"Yeah, ok." Emma said, as she too and the rest of the group took a shot.

"I got one." Matt called out, then said,"I've never been a vampire."

"Oh that's good, Matty." Becca said, as Klaus, Kol and Tyler took a shot.

"This is kind of fun." Kol said, as he sat his glass down, then asked,"who's next?"

"I'll go." Becca volunteered.

"Alright Becks, make it something good." Emma called out.

"I never cheated on a test." Becca said.

"Ugh lame." Emma moaned, as she took a shot, along with Tyler.

"Wait, what test did you cheat on?" Rissa asked her twin in shock.

"I've been cheating off of you for years." Emma answered laughing.

"Emma!" Rissa called out, still shocked to learn her twin is a cheater.

"Ok, Tweedle dee and tweedle dum, settle down." Klaus said looking at the twins across from him.

"Why don't you go now, Klaus?" Jeremy asked him, as he sat him a look.

"Fine." Klaus said, then added as he shot Emma and his brother a angry look,"I've never ... blown up at car."

"Hey that's fine, be mad about that, I don't care cause it was awesome." Emma said smiling, as she took a shot along with Rissa, Becca, Jeremy, Tyler and Kol. After she took her shot, Emma looked at Klaus and shot back,"I never daggered my family and left them to rot for centuries."

Klaus didn't say anything as he slowly lifted his cup to his mouth and took a shot. He knew Emma was trying to get to him, but he wasn't going to let her. "I'll go now." Jeremy said, hoping to break the tension then added,"I've never kissed a original."

Jeremy didn't know what made him ask that question or maybe he did, maybe he just wanted to make sure Becca didn't drink. He wasn't dumb, he didn't miss the way sometimes Klaus and Becca would look at each other and he had to be sure nothing ever happened. "Nice one, Jer." Emma said smiling at him, then added,"see Jeremy knows how to play this game right."

Everyone looked on in shock as Matt took a shot, he looked at them and asked,"what?"

"You kissed a original?" Becca asked him.

Klaus looked over at Kol, who shrugged his shoulders and said,"what? I never kissed him."

"Who did you kiss?" Tyler asked Matt.

"Rebekah." Matt answered.

"Slut." Emma said, covering it up with a cough.

"Easy, love. That's my sister you're talking about." Kol warned Emma.

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss a original?" Rissa thought out loud, then added,"or a vampire in general." Tyler couldn't help but glance at her with a smirk on his face, if he had anything to say about it, she would know the answer to that question soon.

"Yeah, I wonder that too." Emma said, agreeing with her sister.

"Care to find out, love?" Kol asked Emma, as he grinned at her.

"You wish." Emma said, as she rolled her eyes.

"What about you then?" Kol asked Rissa. Tyler looked over at the girl who was slowly making her way into his heart and hoped she wouldn't kiss Kol. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop from attacking Kol if that happened.

Rissa scoffed and went to tell him 'no', but before she could, Emma laid her hands on either side of Kol's face then turned his head toward her. Kol looked at her with a confused expression on his face as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for a soft kiss. Rissa and Becca laughed and cheered as the boys looked away and laughed.

As Emma went to lean back and end the kiss, Kol grabbed a hold to the back of her neck and pulled her face back toward his and kissed her again. Emma raised her eye brows in surprise as Kol deepened the kiss, she wished she could say she felt nothing and that kissing him grossed her out, but she had to admit, she kind of liked it, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "God Kol, that's enough." Emma snapped, as she laid her hands on his chest and pushed him away, causing him to chuckle as he smirked at her.

He could tell deep down she enjoyed it, no girl would kiss someone back the way she did, unless they liked it. "Well now you know love, so take a shot." Kol said laughing. Emma rolled her eyes as she took a shot of her drink, still pretending she hated the kiss. "Now I have one." Kol said, then added with a grin,"I've never kissed one of the Forbes girls, oh wait, I just did." Tyler and Matt chuckled as they took a sip, since they have both kissed Caroline, but what surprised everyone was when Jeremy took a shot too.

"What are you doing?" Becca asked him confused.

"Taking a shot." Jeremy answered, like it was no big deal.

"But the statement was about kissing Emma, Caroline or ..." Becca begin to say, until a thought hit her as she glanced between Jeremy and her best friend Rissa. "Wait, you kissed Rissa?"

"Oh no." Rissa said, as she lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"Um yeah." Jeremy answered slowly.

"When?" Becca asked, beginning to get upset. She couldn't believe that her best friend had kissed her boyfriend and neither one had every told her. "Becks, look, it was no big deal. I swear, this was years ago. Before you two ever started dating." Rissa said, as she raised her head and tried to explain.

"But, I can't believe you would kiss her and never tell me." Becca yelled at Jeremy, ignoring what Rissa said.

"Becca, it was a one time thing and like Rissa said, it was years ago." Jeremy said.

"But you kissed my best friend and never told me." Becca said, as she stood up from the floor.

"There was no reason to tell you, it was years ago." Jeremy explained, as he too stood up from the floor.

"Did it mean anything?" Becca asked him.

"What?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"You heard me, did the kiss mean anything to you?" Becca asked him, she was afraid of what his answer might be, but she knew she needed to know.

"What? I ... it ... I-I... " Jeremy begin to stutter, unsure how to answer.

The truth was at the time, the kiss did mean something to him, but now Becca meant more to him than anything, he was just having a hard time explaining that. "You know what, never mind, that was my answer." Becca said, as she turned around to leave the room.

"Wait, Becca." Jeremy called out, as he followed her. He had to make her understand.

"Just leave me alone!" Becca yelled out, as she ran from the room.

Jeremy turned to look back at Rissa, both had a guilty look on their faces. Even though they knew they did nothing wrong, they both felt bad for hurting Becca. "Well guess the game is over." Emma mumbled, as she glanced at everyone in the

room.

x

Jeremy followed Becca all the way into the study. He wasn't about to let her walk away from him over something that happened years. "Becca, wait! Just let me explain." He called out after her. She wasn't going to listen to him anymore. It all made sense now. Why he got upset about Rissa and Tyler, and every guy who's dated her best friend before. He was jealous, and there was no denying it now. He had always said that it was his brotherly instincts over her, but she was so stupid to have believed him.

"Explain what, Jeremy? How you kissed my best friend?" She snapped a him as she stopped and spun around on her heels. "Or how you lied about it to me for years now? Huh? Which is it, Jeremy? Huh?" She asked him. When he didn't answer her, she knew that she had her answer about everything. He didn't need to tell her because she was smart enough to figure it out on her own. "I am an idiot. A drunk, _stupid_, idiot. I asked you straight out when we started this if you and Rissa ever crossed that line, and you know what? You lied to me, like you always do." She told him angrily.

He took a step forward, reaching for her so he could explain it to her. She needed to understand that he didn't keep it from her because it meant something to him, even if it had, but because it was already buried under the burn bridge. He didn't . . ." He trailed off as she snatched her arm from him and took a step away from him.

"It mattered to me, Jeremy. So please, just leave me alone." She told him as she fought back her cries. She wanted to cry so badly, but not in front of him. He finally gave up and left the room, leaving her to cry to herself. Her sobs came out once he was gone. "You alright, love?" She gasped, wiping her ears as she spun around to face her intruder.

It was Klaus.

x

Jeremy stormed into the other room angrily. Tyler was the first up onto his feet as he cut the younger teenager off, demanding to know where his sister was. He was the last person he wanted in his face though. He tried to shove past him, but Tyler just shoved him back. When Jeremy snapped a low 'fuck off' to him, he snapped. He decked Jeremy right in the nose, sending him right into Matt. "Tyler!" Rissa screamed, now bring the attention onto her.

He was so mad, she knew that Jeremy was, lucky that he had only hit him once. He had hurt Becca, and that was a big no no in Tyler's books. "Looks like you forgot a secret, Riss." He snapped at her before taking off. Matt and her shared a look before he helped Jeremy out the door. Rissa went to go and find Becca to fix this mess. She just hoped that she didn't get lost in this place and even up in Tyler's bedroom or somewhere.

x

Becca sniffed and quickly wiped away her tears as she looked at Klaus and said,"yeah, I'm fine." He knew that she was lying, they both did, but he let it go.

"No, you're not fine. I knew that idiot human would hurt you." Klaus snapped, as he took a step toward her. He didn't mean to snap at her, he was just mad at the stupid human, he had this beautiful girl in his life and he didn't realize how lucky he was to have her. No instead, he kissed another girl then lied about it. Plus Klaus wasn't stupid, he had noticed all night Jeremy shooting dirty looks toward Tyler, every time Tyler glanced at Rissa. The dumb human was jealous and to worried about the Forbes girl and her love life then his own girlfriend.

"Klaus please don't start, not now." Becca said with a sigh, then added,"besides I'm the idiot here, I trusted them both when they told me nothing had ever happened between them."

"Trust me, you are not the idiot here." Klaus said, as he laid a hand on her cheek to look at her and get through to her. Becca turned her head as more tears filled her eyes, Klaus turned her head back so she could look at him as he said,"Hey, I mean it, you are not in the wrong here. They are, they should have been honest with you."

"Yeah, yeah they should have." Becca said softly, then added,"everything makes sense now, all the times lately that Jeremy has seem jealous when Rissa and Tyler were talking or hanging out. He told me it was because he was worried she would get hurt, but really it was cause he wants her not me." Becca lowered her head as tears rained down her face, she couldn't believe she had never noticed it before, Jeremy wasn't worried about Rissa's safety, he actually wanted to be the one with Rissa.

"Well if he does, he's a even bigger idiot then I thought." Klaus said.

Becca bitterly chuckled then said,"that doesn't make me feel better Klaus. I love him and I thought he loved me too. But now I don't know anymore, I don't know anything."

"I'm sorry." Klaus said with a small smile, as he tried not to let her claims of love for the human bother him.

He reached out to her, but she held up her hands and took a step back as she said,"thanks Klaus, but I really just want to be alone right now." Klaus sighed as he watched her turn around and walked out of the room, he wanted nothing more then to follow her again, but decided it would be best to not push her anymore right now. He knew that one day she would see, she would see that she shouldn't be with that dumb human, one day she would see that she should be with someone else, someone like him.

Rissa wrapped her arms around herself, as she walked down a long hall in search of Becca. Even though she had been in this house a lot through the years, she still got lost everytime she wondered around alone. If she didn't have Becca leading the way, she would never find anything in this huge house. Times like this she wished she was like her sister, a vampire, at least then she could use her vampire hearing to listen for Becca and find her.

Finally she came upon a door that she thought was Becca's, she closed her eyes and prayed she was right, as she raised her fist and lightly knocked on the door before slowly pushing the door open. She took a few steps inside and quickly realized this room was not Becca's bedroom, from the dirty clothes on the floor and a few pictures sitting around she would guess it was Tyler's bedroom. "Oh great." Rissa mumbled to herself, as she glanced around his room.

She had never seen or been inside his room before and she couldn't help but notice that it smelled like him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as his leftover cologne hit her nose. Anytime she was near him and smelled that smell, it always made her feel warm and safe inside. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she better get out of his room before someone caught her. She quickly turned around to walk out the door and slammed into a hard chest, she glanced up and groaned when she noticed it was Tyler, the last thing she was in the mood for was to be yelled at again.

x

Rissa stared up at Tyler with a lost look on her face. She didn't mean to wonder into his room like she had, but it was so hard not to get lost in this place. It wasn't like this was the first time she had got lost in the big house. At sleep overs when she was trying to find the bathroom in the middle of the night and didn't feel like bothering Becca, she usually ended up lost and went into some random room. "I got lost." She squeaked out to him sadly.

He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her lost frightened expression on her face. He knew she wasn't lying because she got lost in this house on a daily basis, and now she was drunk. That didn't mean that he wanted to forgive her any more though. He wanted to kick her out and send her off crying for the pain she put his sister though, the pain she was currently putting him through. She had confessed to him that she liked him no less than an hour ago, yet she kept a secret about kissing Jeremy from them all, and apparently from her twin sister as well.

From the impression he got from it, it happened a long time ago because she had said that it happened before Becca and Jeremy were together, and those have been a pair for a few years now. That didn't make it any less painful to hear though. She was drunk, she could have been thinking that she was talking to Jeremy instead of him when she told him she liked him. Becca was her best friend, a sister to her, and Jeremy was dating him. It would made sense. "You should leave, Rissa. Get Caroline to come get you or something." He said coldly as he tried to move around her.

She didn't know if it was the inner Forbes coming out or just the fact that she was drunk, but she was not going to be 'dismissed' like this. She wasn't just some girl he could kick out when he was mad at them. "I shouldn't leave, Tyler, and we both know it. I need to explain to you how it happened. It was a long time ago, and Jeremy was feeling insecure because he didn't have his first kiss yet and he liked Becca a lot, so he wanted to . . ." She stopped suddenly when he held up his hand for her to stop.

He did so not need to hear about how Jeremy wanted to impress his sister with his kissing skills. That was the last thing that he wanted to listen to, but there was one thing he needed to know about it. "Did it mean as much to you as it did for him?" He asked her. She opened her mouth to tell him no, but she paused when she realized that she had to word this right or else it wouldn't come out right.

She saw that he had misunderstood her pause and went to leave if she wasn't going to, but she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "Tyler, wait, I'm drunk. You've got to give me a minute to think this out in my head first so I don't say it wrong." She told him, pleading with him to stop. He looked hesitant to stay, as if he wasn't convinced by her plea. "Tyler, please, just listen." She begged him, tears flowing down her cheeks now.

He took one look at her and instantly knew two things. That she wasn't lying about just needing a minute to get it straight in her head, and that he hated seeing her cry. He slowly relaxed under her hold and nodded his head for her to continue. She let out a breath of relief upon seeing that he was going to listen to her. "It wasn't as important to me as it was to him. It was his first kiss, but it wasn't mine." She told him, now causing him to look at her in confusion. She felt a little hurt that he didn't remember, but she didn't need to worry about that now. "It was by you, Tyler. Don't you remember? Becca dared you to kiss me when I was in seventh grade. Down by the bridge? I pushed you in after because I was so nervous that I was gonna mess it up or something." She confessed to him as she pulled him back and the two sat down on his bed.

He chuckled at the memory now playing in his head. He did remember that day, quite clearly now that he thought about it. Becca and her friends had been in seventh grade and were all nervous because they were going into eighth grade without their first kiss. Caroline had scared them by telling them that if they didn't have at least their first kiss by then that they were doomed forever. So, being the nice big brother, he rounded up Jeremy and Matt and they each, for the girl's sakes, gave them their first kiss. Poor Rissa had been so nervous that after Tyler kissed her, she accidentally pushed him back into the stream below them. She had been so worried that he would hate her after that, but he just laughed it off and then pulled her in when she tried to help him up.

The two sat back in his bed then, not saying another word to each other as he wrapped his arms around her. A few minutes went by before he got the courage to ask her if she meant it when she said it was him that she liked. He went to ask her when he looked down at her. Only, she was fast a sleep in his arms and he didn't want to wake her up. He settled for just waiting until when she was sober to ask her, and soon the two feel a sleep.

x

Down stairs, a small party was still going on. Becca had gone to bed, crying out the last of her tears. Klaus had left when he couldn't find Kol, figuring that he was a big boy and could find his own way home, and Matt had called Elena since they were both too drunk to drive and had her come and get him and Jeremy. Emma and Kol were still wondering around the Lockwood estate, one of the two currently completely wasted out of her mind.

Kol was holding her up by her waist as she held onto him. She was laughing over his accent and asking him to say certain words. It wasn't until he saw the laundry room, did he think of something that made him want to laugh. "I've got another 'I never' for you, love." He told her as he brought them to a stop. She looked up at him curiously. "I never . . . made out with a Forbes sister in a laundry room." He said lowly in her ear, causing her eyes to widened as a wicked smile came across her face.

She whispered something quickly into his ear, which caused him to look down at her with a hungry look in his eyes. She squealed out in laughter as he suddenly picked her up into his arms and launched them into the room. He used his vampire speed to get over to the washer and set her down on top of it. She laughed out as she threw her head back, smiling as his lips attacked her exposed neck. She knew that in a sober state of mind, she would have been totally against this. She would have been complaining about his biting her, or worse, leaving love marks on her neck for all to see. That was ten times worse then a bite.

A gasp left her lips, her thoughts how ever sober they were, completely gone as he kissed her soft spot. "Kol," She gasped out as he left a trail of kisses across her collar bone. He grinned into the kiss, knowing that she was enjoying it, and continued his attack of kisses on her neck. He could feel the blood pumping underneath her skin, and he could feel his fangs extend just the slightest, but he would not bite her. Not this time at least. He would enjoy this make out as long as he could. He hadn't been lucky enough to pursue a woman since he was dagger, seeing as he's been pursuing little Emma since he first saw her the night of his family's ball.

He moved his lips up the curve of her neck, sending shivers down her spine as she grabbed onto his shirt tightly. He left kisses down her jaw, teasing her by being so slow to get to her lips. She was dying to kiss him again. She would say that he hated it, but that boy knew how to kiss a girl. "Kol, no teasing." She breathed out to him when she realized what he was doing. He nipped her bottom lip, wanting to draw this out as long as he could.

He didn't want this to end, because right now? He felt like he was on the clouds of heaven while he was committing the sin of hell. "Don't worry, love. I'll get there." He whispered to her against her lips. She giggled as he kissed the corner of her mouth then. He was determined to make her beg for it, but she was a Forbes girl, she didn't beg for anything. She was the one who made the boys beg for what they wanted from her, not the other way around. "Hurry up, grandpa Jr." She breathed out back to him as he kissed the other side of her mouth.

This caused him to stop and just laugh at her and her cuteness. She rolled her eyes when he stopped. He seriously needed lessons in this kissing thing, she swore to herself. "Oh, get over here." She snapped as she pulled the back of his neck toward her again and crashed her lips into his. His eyes widened slightly in surprised before he melted into the kiss with the grin he knew that she loved so much.

Their mouths battled for power over the other. His hands roamed her body as they trailed up her frame until his fingers knotted into her hair. Her hands pushed at his coat, needing him to take it off. He happily let her push it off of him as he lifted up her over shirt, only breaking their kiss for a second as she let him shed her of her shirt. "I like this drunk Emma. Very much so." He said out between kisses as she fiddled with his belt buckle.

She suddenly got an idea in her head and pulled away from him to whisper into his ear. His ears peaked slightly at what she was suggesting to him. He hurriedly nodded his head before turning away from her. "Scratch that, love. I absolutely love this drunk Emma." He said out to her as he grabbed his belt from where she had dropped it. He couldn't run with his pants falling down, now could he? He turned back to her, only to have her fall into him.

She had fallen a sleep! He grumbled as he straightened her up in his hold, only to find that she was completely out cold. His wicked grin was now replaced with a frown of disappointment. "Scratch that, again. I absolutely _hate_ this drunk Emma." He grumbled out to her sleeping form. He was about to just carry her home, when a brilliant idea came to him. Just because their fun was over for the night, didn't mean that his had to be as well. He hurried to pick her up in his arms and took off back to her house. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
